


The Helpful Prefect

by MizuYamazai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuYamazai/pseuds/MizuYamazai





	The Helpful Prefect

**The Helpful Prefect**

**Arc 1: Peace Before War ON HIATUS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or places. I only own a love for this series. This story was inspired by "Our Friend Millie" written by Fairywm. Though it's only a short read, I found I really liked the idea. I have messaged them prior to posting this and I do have permission to put together a similar story.** **I am also in no way supportive of what is currently going on with JK Rowling. I have not spent anything that would go towards supporting her. I do however still hold a love of this marvelous universe and will continue to write about it in my own way - full of LGBTQ characters and problems.**

"Character Speaking"

_Character Thinking_

**Magical Tongue**

**_Prophecy_ **

**Spell**

**Author's Note:** **Hello Everyone! I wanted to make sure that this got posted onto AO3 as well. So while this is an Author Note - I will be replacing it soon with the actual prologue. I do have a[poll](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4036520/) up that will help me pick out my 12th story to write during this year. As you may have noted, the story is inspired by Fairywm's "[Our Friend Millie](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11266454/1/Our-Friend-Millie)" on FFNET. They may have a post on here but I am unsure. I do highly recommend you guys read it. While it is a short read, it is very good. I also recommend you take part in my poll. I already have 11 other stories plotted out with one story per month. But I really need your help choosing my 12th story. I really hope to be more productive this year. Thanks for reading. Please leave some kudos, a comment, and a bookmark so you don't miss out on updates!**

**M. Yamazai**


End file.
